Normality
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Dean bugs Sam until he gives in, and they head off to Santa Cruz. Dean/Priestly slash. Sequel to "That Guy".


"Santa Cruz, California!" Dean howled in excitement as they entered the city line, "Damn, I love this place!"

Sam chuckled from the passenger seat of the car, "That have anything to do with that shirt you got two years ago?"

"Maybe." The older Winchester smiled, remembering the afternoon vividly, "Come on, Sam. We don't have a case, we're taking a little vacation. You can take those calming walks on the beach you like so much."

"And what are you gonna do? ...Buy another shirt?" He asked, turning the page on the book he was reading.

Dean shook his head, "I didn't buy the shirt... I picked it up at a thrift shop." Sam made a noise that said he'd heard him, and he sped up the car to get to that sandwich shop faster. He had decided not to call Priestly about the occasion, but they'd talked last week - after their breathing went back to normal - and there had been a mention of missing him. It fueled him to bug Sam until he agreed to let them take a few days off. Jobs were slow right now and it was the perfect time anyway.

As they kept going everything got to be more familiar, closer and closer. He slowed down a very considerable amount as they were about to turn the block that the sandwich shop stood on. He blew out a deep breath, "Hey, Sam?"

"Hm?"

"If I start to like, make out with anyone... don't freak out, okay?"

Sam looked over at him, brows drawn together, "I've seen you make out with random people before, Dean. It won't be any different."

"Yeah. Sure." Dean nodded turned the corner, parking a few spaces away from the little shop, "Hungry?"

"Yeah." Sam answered, following his brother as they got out of the car and walked to the sidewalk. Dean seemed to know where to go, and he smelt turkey as soon as they entered the sandwich shop. It wasn't that busy, only an elderly man reading a news paper at one table, an elderly woman with a dog at another. He smiled at her as they walked in, noticing her staring.

A younger woman with long brown hair was hanging up the phone, setting a slip above the stove. There was a girl with long blond hair making a sandwich, another at the counter with her hair up in a pony tail. She smiled at him, then looked over at Dean, "Oh shit, look who's back. It's been a while, huh?"

"Shh, don't tell him I'm here yet." Dean grinned and leaned against the counter, "How ya doin', Jen?"

"I'm good... Who's this?" She motioned to Sam, who held his hand out to shake.

"He's Sam, my little brother. Sammy, this is Jen." He introduced them, watching them shake hands.

"Hi, Sam. What can I get you two?" She smiled, grabbed a pad and pen.

"The turkey smells awesome, so I'll get that." He watched her write it down.

"How many inches?"

He stopped for a moment, and Dean chuckled, "The sandwich, Sam. Ten inches. I'll take a roast beef, ten as well."

"Alright." Jen smiled and pulled the paper from the rest of the pad, the brunette pinning it above the stove.

She smiled at Sam, "She may have wanted the sandwich's length, but I wanted the answer to what you were thinking of." The younger Winchester blushed and her smile widened.

"And that's Tish." Dean told him with another chuckle, finding the whole situation like some amusing crossover of his life. His met-for-a-few-minutes-although-they-seem-to-like-him Santa Cruz people and Sammy, who he hasn't told the situation to.

"She'll bombard new meat as soon as it walks through the door." The other blond spoke up, smirking.

"What? He's big. I just wanna know exactly... how big." Tish looked Sam up and down, twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers.

"I'm gonna let him fend for himself, Piper." He shrugged, walking over to face her over the counter, "So, you know where he is?"

"He should be here any second. He went on a supply run and-"

"I'm back from the store! Who missed me?" A voice rang out and Dean ducked a little to watch his entrance. He looked a little different, faded red mohawk looking softer and shorter than he last remembered it, what looked like to be a new piercing on his ear. He was wearing jeans that went all the way down to his ankles, and was wearing combat boots similar to the ones he made Dean buy the day they met. His facial hair was only less dramatic sideburns than before and a few days growth littering his jaw. Everything else was pretty much the same. Eyeliner, other piercings and tattoos, witty shirt that today was sky blue and read 'Orgasm Donor'. Dean perked up with a grin.

"'Orgasm Donor', huh?" He asked, watching him turn from where he was setting things down. He noticed the back of the shirt said 'Ask for your free sample'. He grinned wider, "Feeling generous, sweetheart?"

"Well, I'll be damned. Everyone, look who stumbled in." Priestly gave him a wide smile and came out from behind the counter.

"Thought I'd surprise you." Dean didn't shy away when Priestly advanced on him, claiming his mouth in a quick kiss. He felt everyone's eyes on them, including Sam's. He licked his lips and turned, gesturing to him, "And uh, this is my brother. Sam."

To Dean's surprise, Sam didn't even blink. He stepped forward and smiled, "Hi."

"Oh, hey. I'm Priestly." The mohawked man chuckled and shook Sam's hand, "Now, I should probably scrub up and get to work."

"That's the spirit, kid." An older man walked in from the back, smiling. He was carrying an old leather bag in his hand, "I'm going over to Zo's. Do at least a little bit of your jobs while I'm gone."

Priestly saluted him and then headed off to the back room to wash his hands. Dean smiled at the man and nodded to him in passing. He took Sam's arm and led him over to a booth, both of them sitting down. Sam smirked at him, "So, that's what you meant by 'Priestly'."

"Uh, yeah... You aren't freaking out. That's a good sign." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, smiling embarrassingly.

"Why would I be freaking out?" Sam leaned back in his seat and got comfortable.

"Because I uh, y'know... With a guy. I mean, it's not like, that big of a deal but still. It uh, I just-"

"Dean, I already knew. Not about him, but I knew." Sam shrugged and his brother blushed. He watched him opened his mouth to ask how, but he shook his head, "Saw you in the back of a bar once. Didn't think it was really my business that you were shoving your tongue down his throat, so I kept drinking my beer and reading the local obits."

"Oh... Thanks, Sammy." He said gratefully and watched as Priestly came out, starting to make orders.

"For what?" The younger brother smiled knowingly, "Gimme the car keys. I'm gonna get mine to go."

Dean handed over his keys, "I'll call you when I need you to pick me up?"

"Mhmm."

"So, how long are you guys staying in town?" Priestly asked, basically so he knew how much time he had to screw Dean back at his apartment. If it wasn't long, he'd take him back to the Cosmobile again.

"We have time, don't worry." Dean smiled, shrugging off his coat. Priestly gave him a grin and nodded, turning back to the stove. He made the orders and pulled them from their places after. Piper helped him wrap them up and he set the call-in's aside with the slip taped to it, writing an S on Sam's and a D on Dean's.

"Order up." He smiled, pushing them across the counter. Both men stood and Dean handed a few bills to Jen. Sam took his and smiled, already heading for the door.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later," He noticed Tish watching him intently. He stopped and beckoned her closer, leaning down to whisper something in her ear that made her blush. He waved to them before exiting.

Dean chuckled, laying his hand over Priestly's, "He's the 'walk on the beach' type." He explained before taking his sandwich, "Really like the altered look, by the way."

The mohawked man grabbed Dean's hand, wanting to know if this encounter was going to be like the first one, "Thanks... But really, how long do you get to stay this time? If there's not a lot, I can take my break now."

"I'm here for a few days, Priestly. I can hang out here until you get off work. Seems like a fun place to be." He said, squeezing his hand. He was let go of and he moved back to his table, stomach growling in anticipation for the hot sandwich.

"So, what was it like to screw Priestly? You didn't give us details." Tish spoke up, causing a hushed 'Tish!' from the man in question.

"He's perfect." Dean smiled, then took a bite of the roast beef.

"Does he shave his privates?" The elderly woman asked suddenly and Priestly's face reddened. Dean chuckled around his mouthful of sandwich.

"I second the want to know." The elderly man raised a finger, setting down his paper to look at the Winchester.

"You guys! Let him eat." He reprimanded them, then looked to Dean, "You don't have to answer that."

"He's loud, isn't he?" Piper giggled, "I thought I heard him out back that time."

"How many other tattoos does he have?" Jen chimed in, taking a break from typing.

"I only know of one more... That I'm taking him to get tomorrow." Priestly turned to look at him, remembering the mention of it, "I promised."

Trucker walked back into the shop, blissfully unaware, "Okay, what are we talking about?"

"Priestly's sex life." Tish smiled and Trucker nodded.

"Oh. Because that Dean guy's here?" He smiled at Dean.

"Yes, but he's not gonna answer because... Well, because." The mohawked man put a pan on the stove, dropping in eggs Piper had brought in from the back room.

"I like having him all to myself." Dean answered after he'd swallowed the food. Priestly pointed his finger at him with a smile before dropping another egg into the water.

"Wait, wait. Just tell us... How big is he?" Tish asked and there was a round of nods.

He watched him blush again, and he waited until Priestly had turned his back to mouth 'gigantic' to her. She squealed and Priestly turned back around with a confused expression. Dean just gave him a wink.

* * *

It was around five, he and Priestly successfully weaving in conversation while the mohawked man worked. Dean liked seeing him in his own setting, liked watching him with the customers and his friends. The group had taken in Dean as well, which he was grateful for. He stayed off the topic of his own work, being vague when he was asked about it. Priestly would come and sit with him when he didn't need to be at the grill, sliding his hand up Dean's thigh and bumping shoes with him under the table. When they kissed, Priestly kept his mouth closed, didn't let Dean in. It drove the Winchester crazy, but they were at his place of employment, after all. Trucker rolled his eyes and tossed a sandwich wrapper at them, "Priestly, take it home. You can take off early."

"Really?" He asked and grinned when he got a nod, just about yanking Dean out of his seat and pulling him toward the back door, "Thanks, Trucker!"

Dean grabbed his hips as they headed out, not wanting to fall. They stumbled against the red car Dean had seen before and the mohawked man pulled him close by his coat, crushing their bodies together. Priestly kissed him, then. Full and opened mouthed and needy. An _I missed you_. Dean groaned and squeezed at his hips, now being able to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. He was surprised to slide his tongue against an abnormality he didn't remember. He pulled away and furrowed his brows.

"What the hell?" He asked and Priestly stuck out his tongue. A metal rod was stuck through the middle, and he clicked the top ball against his top teeth before letting it hide back into his mouth. Dean's cock twitched in his jeans, "Shit."

Priestly smirked, "Hope you weren't partial to me staying the same."

"You're still awesome." Dean told him before forcing him tighter against the car and sealing their mouths together. It was a struggle for dominance but the man with the faded red hair was using his new-to-Dean piercing and making the hunter's knees weak. He let himself bite at Dean's bottom lip while he fished his pocket for his keys. He was panting when he pulled away, urging his lover to the passenger side of the car.

They slid in and he started the car, turning down the volume on the stereo. He'd come to make a CD of Dean's favorite music, of which the Winchester noticed when he rested his head back against the passenger seat. He slipped it from the CD holder upon seeing his name peeking out at him, and inspected the song listing as he felt the car jerk into motion. He looked over at Priestly, "You put my music on a CD?"

"I remembered the first song playing when I got in your car. Teasing you into driving faster was something I liked doing, thought I'd have it to listen to if I felt the need to get hard in my car. Which, as you know, has happened." He explained, wetting his lips. Dean remembered vividly. Priestly had called him and initiated getting off while they were driving. Sam had been asleep in the back seat, and God it was risky, but he'd needed to share it with him. It'd been whispered curses and his palm firm against the front of his jeans until he undid the button and shoved his hand down there. Priestly had been moaning openly and it didn't take him long until he was biting back a shout as he spilled all over his hand and underwear.

"Mm, I remember." He swallowed and blew out a deep breath, cock pressing painfully against his jeans. A hand was suddenly there, relieving the pressure, "Fuck."

"That's what I like to hear." Priestly grinned and fondled him until they arrived at his apartment.

When they stepped in, they were already kissing. The man with faded red hair pushed Dean against the door and Dean let him do it, rocking forward against him to give them friction. Priestly had his hands shedding the other man of clothing already, pushing his jacket that smelled of Dean's travels and working his fingers on the buttons of his pale green-blue shirt. The hunter pulled away from his mouth and pressed his lips along his jaw, biting a mark into his neck, sucking to make sure it would be dark. Priestly groaned and bucked his hips, hands getting too shaky to get the rest of the buttons. Dean started to undo his belt, "Oh, the donations you're about to make, baby."

It took him a moment to understand, taking a glance down at his shirt, "Plural?"

"I'm gonna fuck you into your mattress. And your couch, and your kitchen counter. And anything else I can get you on." Dean's voice was gritty and make the mohawked man's cock twitch, his spine tingle. He grabbed the front of Dean's shirt and tugged him toward his bedroom. He was grateful he'd cleaned this morning.

"Then show me, pretty boy." He smirked and Dean growled, tackling him to his bed and claiming his mouth, roughly working pieces of their clothing off. They kicked away their boots and let Priestly bite at his throat as he took in the feel of the other man's bedroom. It felt lived in, nightstand holding a lamp and remote, empty beer bottle and ashtray. His bed was much softer than any motel bed and the whole room smelled of Priestly's aftershave. Dean felt dizzy with it, easily overpowered and pressed to the mattress.

The mohawked man straddled him and set their hips together, tugging his shirt over his head. Dean's hands were there in an instant, running up that familiar tan skin and flicking his thumb against the man's nipples. Priestly gasped and rocked his hips, grinding against Dean, "Goddammit." He leaned down and pressed their lips together, slide and push working in sync. Dean let his fingers slide up and tangle in the other's hair for the first time, feeling as soft as it looked. Priestly let himself be rolled back on bottom, working on opening up Dean's belt buckle.

"Christ. I need you now. Right fucking now." The hunter pulled away and fumbled with the remaining buttons on his shirt, shrugging it from his shoulders before leaning up and pressing fevered kisses down his lover's chest, moving quickly down to his stomach before taking off Priestly's jeans. The man with the faded red hair lifted his hips again when Dean took off his boxers, the hunter getting on his knees and peppering his inner thighs with kisses.

"Dean, the top drawer." Priestly pointed toward it and crawled up on the bed when the Winchester reached for it. He grabbed out the bottle of lube and crawled up after him, jeans slipping from his hips and off as he crawled. He set himself between the other man's spread legs and gave a generous amount of lube to three fingers. Priestly opened his legs farther, "Don't be gentle, babe."

Dean smirked and set two fingers to him, "You been having fun on your own?"

"Don't look in top drawer of my dresser if you don't wanna know." The mohawked man winked. He moaned as those fingers entered him, his body contracting around them before relaxing, still a little loose from the pleasure he'd given himself last night. Dean stretched him open more though, wanting him to be fully ready. He crooked his fingers and brushed the tips against that spot, leaning over him to swallow the groan that slipped from his lips. Priestly rocked against him, letting his hands thread into Dean's hair, working his lips with hunger. He didn't want to admit he missed Dean this much, but he had been aching for those hands to be back on him, body against him and lips on his. He whimpered, "D-Dean, c'mon."

The hunter slipped the third in, thrusting the digits in and out of him, feeling how tightly he closed around him. He pressed kisses to his jaw, "You're gonna get it rough. Just wanna make sure it's good."

"It's good. It's fucking good." Priestly's hips bucked up when Dean crooked his fingers again. The Winchester gently withdrew his fingers after, kissing away the whimper. He reached to grab his jeans, but the other man pulled him closer, tugging at his underwear, "Now, Dean. Please, right now."

"It's kinda cute, the way you're begging." Dean stripped away his boxers. He slicked himself up and set the tip against him, shuddering at how close they were finally going to be again. He leaned down and covered his body with his own, kissing him deeply. Priestly wrapped a leg around his waist and gasped as Dean pushed forward, starting to sink inside him.

He pulled out when he was about halfway in, causing the mohawked man to groan, before thrusting in hard. It jerked a shout from Priestly and he was filled, a broken groan falling from Dean's lips that had moved next to his ear. The hunter let him adjust for a moment before starting a rough and needy rhythm, Priestly's body opening up for him, complete bliss radiating through both of them. Dean kept one hand palm flat against the mattress for support, snapping his hips forward as the other man rocked up to meet him each time.

He held his free hand tight on Priestly's hair, starting to tug on every other thrust, "Fuck, you're so gorgeous." He growled out to him, bucking forward. The man with the faded red mohawk groaned and wrapped his other leg around him, urging him to go deeper, move harder. Dean obliged him. He rammed himself in and Priestly threw his head back onto the pillow and gasped, loud moan shuddering through him.

"Again. Oh shit, there again." He dug his nails into Dean's sides and felt the urgent push against his sweet spot again. It ripped another noise from him and he clenched hard around his lover, hearing a hiss to the skin of his collarbone, teeth chasing it and biting down. He gripped at the hair on the back of Dean's head and held him there, breathing heavily, "I'm not gonna last long."

"Fuck, me either." The Winchester grit out against him, working himself in deeper and making his thrusts more shallow, bumping that spot inside his lover repeatedly. Priestly cried out, bucking his hips up.

"Fucking Christ!" He was sure the neighbors had heard that one, but he didn't care. Didn't fucking care one bit. He had Dean now. He had Dean_ in his bed_, thrusting into him so hard it was making his head spin. The other man bucked in roughly and wrapped a hand around his lover's cock, giving it quick jerks. Priestly was gone, orgasm taking him over and come splattering both their stomachs, long moan leaving his lips. Dean grunted and got in two more thrusts before he shouted against Priestly's collarbone and came deep inside him, thighs shaking at the overwhelming pleasure.

"Yes," The man with the faded red hair sighed, rocking his hips slowly to work them through it. He breathed deep and ran his hand through the Winchester's hair, feeling the weight of his body pressing on him, "God, yes."

They gasped in air and heard their hearts beating erratically in their ears. Their bodies thrummed with post-orgasm bliss. The brunette pressed wet kisses along his chest, slowly withdrawing himself from his lover.

"Dean." Priestly beckoned him closer, back into his arms. He let his legs fall and sighed shakily, Dean's body fitting back with his. The hunter rolled them onto their sides for fear of crushing him, getting his breathing regulated enough to engage him in a soft kiss.

"I...missed that." The brunette said after they pulled apart, "Even if the ring's new."

Priestly brushed their lips together again, "Same here."

The Winchester ran a hand down the other's sweaty back, aching for a cool shower when he suddenly wondered, "What the hell do you look like without all that stuff?"

The mohawked man furrowed his brows, "What?"

Dean blushed, not realizing he said it out loud, "I uh... Just trying to picture you in the shower."

Priestly chuckled, "You can find out if you want. I'm not as cute when I'm fresh out of the shower, though." He started to get up, but Dean pulled him back down, into a kiss. The brunette tugged gently at his bottom lip before he pulled away.

"I'll be the judge of that."

When they stepped into the shower they sighed at the water running over their bodies. They traded kisses, Dean pulling away to grab a washcloth. He tugged Priestly closer and smiled, "Now, lemme see you." He gently dragged the cloth over his face, starting slowly in removal of the makeup. Priestly had hidden freckles, pale golden dusted over the skin of his cheeks. Dean watched as the other alterations were washed away, the styling mousse that held up the man's mohawk draining away under the spray of the shower. Priestly took away the eyeliner himself, Dean not trusting his calloused hunter's hands to be that delicate.

"Damn, dude." Dean chuckled a little breathlessly, "You look-"

"Horribly too pretty for my own good? Yeah, I know. It sucks." Priestly ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back. He sighed and wiped under his eyes again to make sure all the dark makeup was gone. He didn't favor when people would see him without it, without his spiked up hair and attitude. He felt stripped raw with Dean there.

"No, you look... Normal. But you're still gorgeous, didn't lie about that. You shouldn't cover these up, though." He took the other man's face in his hands and brushed his thumbs over his freckles, "I like 'em."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

* * *

After they showered and Priestly insisting he mess with his hair until it stayed up again, they were bundled on his couch. Blankets wrapped around them and beers in their hands, the man with the faded red hair nestled between Dean's legs and laying up against him. The hunter was carding a hand through his hair, just loving so much that he could do that now. Priestly's bottle made a soft sloshing sound as he took a few gulps. There was a television show playing, something they both weren't really watching on account of being too discreetly affectionate with each other, taking in the other's warmth and comfort.

"Priestly's not my first name." He said quietly and Dean looked down at him fully instead of sneaking sideways glances.

"...You gonna tell me what it is? Can't guarantee I'll call you it all the time, but still." The Winchester shrugged a little.

"It's uh... It's Boaz." He shrugged as well, taking another swig of his drink, "You don't gotta call me it. Just thought you should know."

"Hm. My last name's Winchester." Dean told him. He knew it was potentially problematic, telling him something like that, but he wouldn't lie to him. This was Priestly. He _couldn't_ lie to him.

The mohawked man had an easy smile spreading out onto his lips. Dean was the first one who hadn't made a comment about his name. "Winchester, huh? Now you sound even more like you're made for hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Rugged. It's really hot, you know. Like, when we're on the phone and I can hear the sound of your car in the background. You smell like gun powder and old leather." He shrugged.

"She's a classic car... I own a gun, my jacket's old leather. It used to be my dad's." He opened up just a little, heart pumping faster with slight anxiety. Priestly nodded and cuddled into him.

"I like it. All of it," He set his beer on the table and turned, gently pressing their lips together. Dean was more than happy that he didn't pry and worked his lips hungrily against the other man's. He didn't mind when Priestly took a dominate position, grabbing his thighs to wrap them closer around him. He haphazardly set his bottle down on the table and threaded his hands through that moussed hair. Priestly pulled out of the kiss to whisper into Dean's ear, "Remember when I told you all those kinks?"

"The one about liking pain shows the most, you know." The hunter tilted his head to give more room as lips pressed just under his ear.

"Yeah... But I skipped one. Didn't want you to think I was crazy," He ran his hands along Dean's bare inner thighs then gripped his hips covered by only his thin boxers, "I have a thing for guns."

"You are crazy... I like it. I'll get the car tomorrow, test just how much you like guns." Dean said before turning his head, catching Priestly's lips. He took charge, forcing the other man back so he was pressed to the couch cushions instead, completely ready to make good on that 'I'm gonna fuck you into your couch' business.

* * *

The next day, Sam had no problems in giving up the car. They were already at the beach, everything Sam would need in walking distance. Dean was glad his little brother was doing fine, and smiled when he was giving a blessing to spend as much time with Priestly as he could before they would need to leave again.

"Thanks, Sammy." He said gratefully, heading over to his beloved car, Priestly already in the passenger seat. He slid into the driver's side and slipped the key in, starting her up. He hummed in approval along with her before he smiled at Priestly, locked their fingers together and headed off to the specialty tattoo parlor.

When they arrived, they parted hands and got out, Dean going around to the trunk to grab out the ink mixed with some kind of special protection Bobby had given to them. He shook it softly and smiled to himself, shutting the trunk. Priestly was there, looking at him. He cocked out a hip and looked sly, "Where's your gun, baby? When do I get to see it?"

"You'll see it. Be patient." He gave a smirk and gestured to the shop, waiting until the other man started to move to smack him on the ass. It was in the waistband of his jeans, his precious Colt 1191. He made sure it wasn't loaded, leaving the clip in under the driver's seat and checking twice to make sure there wasn't a bullet in the chamber. He'd cleaned it too, made sure the ivory grips were still ivory and the metal was shiny. He couldn't wait to see what the mohawked man thought when he pulled it out.

They walked into the shop and Dean listened for the man he'd talked to on the phone. He found his thick accented voice coming out through the curtain that led to the back, talking on the phone, looking ready to hang up, "Yes, John. I got it. Thanks, yeah."

"Rory." Dean nodded. The man looked up at him and smiled.

"Gotta go. My new client's here." And he shut the phone, the man on the other side still talking away. He walked over to them and looked Priestly up and down, "This is him?"

"Yeah." Dean confirmed and handed over the ink. Rory inspected it and nodded to himself.

"Awesome," He held out a hand to Priestly, which was accepted in a shake, "I'm Rory, I'll be permanently marking your skin today." He beckoned them to follow him back through the curtain and they did, being led off to a room. It looked just about like every other tattoo shop Priestly had been in, even if he'd never been here.

"So, Dean. I looked up what you wanted for him, and I've gotten a... secure drawing. But I just wanna check to make sure." Rory told him as he instructed Priestly to sit in the chair, "Shirt off if you would, Dean's special friend."

Priestly pulled his shirt over his head and watched as Dean unbuttoned a few to his own tattoo, moving the amulet out of the way for Rory to check. The Brit seemed satisfied and nodded. Dean chuckled softly, "So, we in business?"

"Didn't I make him half strip? ...Unless we're putting someplace where he'd need to strip more." He looked to Priestly this time and he just shrugged.

"I'll get it where he's got it, but if you wanna see me naked you can just ask." He smirked. He was happy when Rory chuckled and started to set up.

Throughout the process of setting up, inking up and joking around, Dean held Priestly's hand and the heavy breathing coming from the mohawked man wasn't completely from the pain. By the time Rory was done, Priestly was almost shaking. Dean was worried, especially with the flushed look on the face and his sweaty palm. Until he noticed the prominent bulge in the guy's jeans. He'd be lying if he didn't like the way Priestly looked when he got tatted up; abdomen muscles clenching and the occasional hiss, furrow of his brows.

Rory bandaged him up and gave a nod, a smile, "Glad I could help. And thanks for the ink."

"No problem. Thanks." Dean nodded as well, then gave the mohawked man his shirt back, "Let's get outta here, okay?"

"Hold on. I gotta pay him, don't I?" Priestly asked. Rory had already turned away, cleaning up his station. He moved to get his wallet when a hand rested over the zipper of his jeans. He bit his lip to hold back a noise.

"Nope. Gave him a fair trade." Dean told him, rubbing the other man through the denim slowly, "Put on your shirt and we can go."

The man with the faded red hair nodded quickly, pulling his shirt over his head. The hunter helped him from the seat and gave a wave Rory's way as they left the room. They got out to the main room, where there were no clients waiting, and Dean pulled his .45 from his jeans. They got outside and Dean looked around, following closely behind Priestly and waiting until he got to the car to press the gun against his side.

"You know, you're really cute. You wouldn't mind if I took you somewhere, would you? Just the two of us?" The Winchester leaned in close and pressed his erection against the back of Priestly's thigh, watching the way he looked down, eying the weapon.

"Shit, Dean." He sighed shakily, rutting back against him a bit, "Yeah. Yeah, okay." He was nudged, and he opened the passenger side door and got in. Dean leaned in and ran the muzzle along his bottom lip, watching how he shivered.

"Such a good boy." He smirked, then tucked the gun back into his jeans. He closed Priestly's door and got over to the driver's side, knowing a back road they could go to.

During the ride, Priestly eyed the gun that Dean had made purposely visible. He watched the mohawked man rub his palms on his thighs, try not to get too close to his crotch in fear of groaning.

"Yeah, you better not touch yourself." Dean said gruffly, taking on a rougher attitude that seemed to get its desired results. The other man started slightly, then bit his lip and his eyes almost fluttered shut, head tilting back just a little. Like he was holding something in. He took a deep breath.

"Y-Yes, sir." The reply was shaky, full of arousal and it made Dean's cock pulse heavily.

"Mm, you're gonna be so good to me, aren't you?" The brunette realized he took on a character. Some kind of roleplay that Priestly was going with, enjoying.

"Mhmm." He nodded eagerly and couldn't help the small moan when Dean sped up the car.

Dean smirked, "You like that?" He liked it, too. The feeling of going fast, the vibrations of the vehicle. He applied more pressure to the petal and the man with the faded red hair dug his fingernails into his thighs and groaned, head falling back.

"Damn it, Dean." He sounded breathless. Dean took the gun from his jeans and ran the muzzle along the other's neck, right down the front, pushing a bit at the hollow of his throat. Priestly made a gasping noise and jerked his head up, digging his nails in deeper on the thighs of his jeans, "Please. Tell me we're pulling over."

The road was deserted and there was only a run down barn in sight. He turned onto the dirt path and drove up, parking behind it. He shut off the car and turned, watching Priestly swallow against the metal of the gun.

"Get outta the car. Slowly. You're gonna walk around and undo your jeans, then put your hands on the hood of the car. Bend over nice and pretty for me." Dean coaxed, moving the weapon down so his hand and the butt of the gun were pressed against the other man's erection, "Can you do that, sweetheart?"

Priestly's hips arched up, "Y-Yes."

"Then go." He moved away, pressing the heel of his palm to the front of his own jeans to relieve some pressure. The other man exited the car, inhaling deeply to try and clear some lust away but he couldn't help it with Dean staring at him, gun in his hand. He did as he was told, walking around to the still warm hood and slowly undoing his jeans, shifting them a little off his hips. He bent over, pressing his hands to the warm metal and sticking out his ass. He stared down at the shiny black and heard the squeak of the door opening, boots on dirt. His lover's leather jacket was put down in front of him and he moved to lay his hands over the worn inside instead of the metal.

Dean was behind him, just looking at him. The way his shoulders moved, how far his legs were apart. _Ready for me_, Dean thought as he popped the button and tugged down the zipper of his own pants. He moved the unloaded weapon and bumped high at the back of Priestly's thigh. The other man spread his legs wider with a just audible whimper. Dean chuckled lowly, "Oh, baby. If you could see yourself right now. I bet you're up for anything."

"Please." Priestly rocked back in search of Dean and was rewarded with a firm smack to his ass. He groaned and leaned down on his elbows. He decided to test out his own act, one that would fit with Dean's, "...You gonna shoot me?"

_Never._ The Winchester smiled softly and leaned down, placing his body over Priestly's, "That what you want?"

"N-No. I'm sure we can... Y'know, work something out." The mohawked man pushed his ass back against Dean's hips. The hunter grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Could we, huh? What are you proposing?" He pointed the gun at his face, getting ready to move it back down his neck when Priestly moved closer, grabbing his wrist and pressing the muzzle to his bottom lip again. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing as the other man licked along the barrel of his Colt, then pressed a kiss there as well.

"I can help... Relieve some pressure. Take whatever you give me happily."

"Even if I... Put you on your knees, made you suck me dry?"

"I'd take it."

"If I fucked that perfect little ass of yours against my car?"

"I'd take it."

"If I fucked you with my gun?"

"God, I'd fucking take it."

"Baby, I bet you'd take it like a champ." Dean smirked and bombarded Priestly to get his heart racing faster, working himself in between his legs as he forced him onto the hood of the Impala. His shoes slipped at first but he got a good hold after that, "But I wanna fuck you myself, make you take it just like you say you wanna... I'm gonna put this down and trust you not to grab for it, 'kay?"

He watched Dean set the gun up by his head and he actually thought about doing what he was told not to, but he didn't think his lover's character would like that very much. He was pulled upright and let the hunter work his jeans and underwear from his hips, an odd aggressive fumble of turning him around and slamming him down onto the hood, ass stuck out as he tried to get footing. He huffed out a breath, cock pressing against the now cooling metal of the car, "Holy shit."

Dean's gruff chuckle behind him made him twitch with anticipation. He didn't have to wait long, the head of Dean's cock pressing to him all slick with lube. The Winchester didn't wait for a nod this time, only wiped his hand on his own jeans before taking his lover's hips and jamming himself in. They had already fucked once today, against the kitchen counter at breakfast, and three times last night. So Priestly was fairly open still, taking him in easily.

"You some kind of slut, sweetheart? Already gaping open for me." Dean thrust once to cut off the answer Priestly was getting ready to give, loving the shuddering gasp of breath he took in.

"I'm an orgasm donor." The mohawked man replied with half a smirk. Dean didn't let himself falter, even though he allowed a smile.

"Oh, that's real cute. A guy like you," He leaned down and started a rhythmic in and out, sighing against his ear, "So pretty."

"I'm so glad you like my makeup job." Priestly gripped at the jacket under his fingers, groaning and pressing back into Dean. The brunette bucked forward.

"Be better if you had," He thrust in roughly, jabbing the other man's sweet spot, "Freckles."

"You've got enough for the both of us-_oh, fucking god!_-you pretty boy." Priestly spat back, gritting his teeth and laying his head down, groaning loudly as his sweet spot was assaulted again. There was metal against his temple that made his skin break out in a sweat.

"_Pretty boy_, says the guy getting his ass reamed." Dean pretended to be angry, letting rougher thrusts work their way into the rhythm, but careful to not actually hurt him. He felt like he was on fire, burning up in his lower abdomen already and Priestly's groans were getting to him. He groaned and let his other arm come out for leverage, bracing against the cold-at-first-touch metal of his beloved car.

"Fuck. Y-You got me there." He closed around the other man's cock, bucking and groaning. He thought about getting a hand down between him and the car, jacking himself off rough in time with the thrusts but couldn't muster it when his sweet spot was starting to get jabbed repeatedly, "_Right there_. Shit, Dean. C'mon, faster."

The hunter picked up speed, laying the gun back down in favor of grabbing a hip and around his waist to pick up the speed of their thrusts. He always loved this part, when Priestly was close to coming. He'd involuntarily clench and shake, his cock would leak precome. He'd make the hottest noises that just flowed, babbled like Dean would actually stop if he didn't speak about how much he liked it.

"Damn it. Could come just from this, babe. Come on, give it to me. Dean, _Dean_." Priestly grit out breathless and desperate, bucking back against him to shove him in deeper, "Y-Yeah, oh fuck... Fuck, I want you to fill me up, Dean. Do it, come for me. Give it to me."

Dean gasped, a shaky loud noise as he shuddered and came, bucking into him with hearty thrusts. The man with the faded red hair shouted against the jacket and Dean worked his hand down, pulling them up enough to pump his fist just as Priestly came, spurting down onto the dirt. He rutted against each other until they were sensitive and soft. Dean pulled out and gently turned his lover so they were facing each other, breathing heavily for a few moments before they kissed.

The hunter made a soft noise as they flicked tongues, Priestly shifting softly under him. Cold metal pressed against his jaw. His first reaction was to yank it away-_-bullets, bleeding, death-_but he knew it was only Priestly with his unloaded Colt, never having the intention of pulling the trigger anyway, smirk on the lips that were molded to Dean's. He stopped his own lips and pulled away slowly, eyes open to the other man's smug face, post orgasm haze a lovely pink dusted over his cheeks.

"What are you gonna do now? Shoot _me_?" He asked, wetting his lips. He was still hanging limply from the slit in his boxers and undone jeans. Priestly was still bare from his waist to his knees. There was porn that started out like this.

"No. Not if you're good... You're gonna take me to the back seat. Slowly," He moved his free hand down and took Dean's sensitive cock, stroking lazily, "And you're gonna give it to me again, got it?"

The Winchester held back a whimper, "Yeah, think I got it, sweetheart."

Priestly nodded and smirked when Dean hardened halfway. He let go and pulled at his jeans, getting them in a rumple around his hips, starting to slip again as they began to walk toward the back doors. The hunter noticed a few drops of come on the hood of his car and wiped them away with his thumb, licking them from his skin after while his other hand tucked himself back into his jeans. He grabbed his jacket and chuckled softly at Priestly having trouble with his jeans. He looked adorable. The gun was pointed at him and he feigned being a little startled, holding up his hands.

"Hey, hey. Just grabbin' my jacket. Wouldn't want you gettin' cold, right?" Priestly seemed to believe it, because it was really something Dean would do for him if it wasn't hot out, but it wasn't his intention this time. He sauntered forward, gently leaning in to give a kiss. The other man pressed forward into it and Dean grabbed the gun, twisting it from Priestly's hand before actually brushing lips with him, "Sorry, baby. You armed just isn't how I roll. Now, get in the back seat."

* * *

In the late afternoon after they'd gotten back to the apartment, dropped the acts when Dean dropped the gun in the trunk, and washed up, they settled in on the couch with dinner. Priestly was curled up, bowl on his leg, pillow under his butt. Dean had his feet propped up on the coffee table with his plate in his lap. He took another swig from his beer and pouted when the other man shifted and groaned.

"M'Sorry, babe." He reached over and rubbed his leg.

"It's fine. You'll leave me feeling you for a week." Priestly chuckled softly, rubbing his thumb against the back of his lover's hand, "So, I was thinking we could do something awesome before you leave. Like... Make pie and then lick it off each other."

"As much as I love the sound of that, _believe me_... I was rough with you today. You should rest." Dean gently turned down the tantalizing idea, taking his plate and setting it on the table. He scooted closer to the mohawked man and caressed along his leg soothingly, "We can tone it down, nothing crazy... I like this normal stuff, too."

"You do? The watching movies and lazing on the couch?"

"And the laying with you in bed, yeah."

"So," Priestly started slowly, running a hand through Dean's hair, "You just wanna hang out with me tomorrow?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but... It's just that I don't have such a normal life. This... This is awesome, being here with you like this." He snuggled against his side, loving the way the other man took him in instantly, pulling him to hide his face in his neck.

"It's not stupid. We can do whatever you want tomorrow... But we are gonna have sex again, right?"

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, of course, babe."

While Priestly got settled in bed, Dean had locked himself in the bathroom. He gripped the edge of the sink with one hand, other working behind him. He bit his lip to hold back a groan, trying to open himself up without much pleasure involved. He didn't want to blow his load as soon as Priestly got inside him. His hips bucked forward against air anyway and withdrew his fingers, deeming himself stretched enough. He pulled up his underwear and washed off his hands, walking back to Priestly's room in the dark. He set the lube on the nightstand and felt his way into the bed, warmth of the other man's body pulling him in.

"Babe..." Dean whispered to him, finding his nose nuzzling his lover's jaw. Priestly's soft chuckle made him smile, an arm slipping around his waist.

"Yeah?"

The hunter felt with his mouth until he found the mohawked man's lips, brushing them together. Priestly's hand found his jaw and cradled it, pulling him back for another short kiss. Dean smiled, trailing a hand down until it was settled over the other's cloth covered length, "Sex. Now."

"Mm. Alright, pretty boy." Priestly climbed into Dean's lap and turned on the dim light settled on his nightstand, smiling down at his lover, "How do you want me?"

"Between my legs would be best." The hunter said.

The mohawked man furrowed his brows, confused, "Between... Your legs?"

"Y-Yeah. It's my last night with you," He reached over and took the lube from the table, shoving it into his hands, "I wanna feel you, so get it wet and get it in me."

"Oh, how ceremonial." Priestly chuckled but leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips, then crawled to be between the other man's legs. He set the lube on the mattress and grabbed at his lover's underwear, thoughtfully taking them down and off his legs, "God, did you already-?"

"Yeah, c'mon."

Priestly stripped himself of his boxers and grabbed the tube, squeezing some into his hand and generously applying it to his length, "Oh, Jesus. You look so hot like this, Dean."

"Just screw me, _pretty boy_." He smirked at the expression he got and his legs were hauled up, fronts of Priestly's thighs up against the backs of his own.

"You're so lucky I like you, babe." The mohawked man gently started to ease himself in, hearing the almost breathless moan it caused. He tried to be careful seeing as Dean was still amazingly tight and fitted around his cock, giving him as much time as he wanted to adjust.

"Really fucking lucky, I suppose... God, you're huge." Dean groaned, turning his head to the side and panting softly, thrums of serious pleasure like waves whenever they so much as shifted, "_Priestly, oh my God._"

"Shh, Dean. I got you." Priestly leaned over him, which made the hunter actually whimper, and placed a kiss to his cheek. He moved his hips back, sliding out of him before pressing slowly back in. Dean's hands found his hair, bringing him down for a kiss with a mumble of "please, Priestly".

The mohawked man let him mold their mouths together, starting to move their hips rhythmically. He ran his hands down Dean's thighs, one ending in taking a grip on his hip, other going to brace himself on the mattress. The Winchester was different like this, being taken. He was down to all softness, which did always make an appearance when they had sex, but it was usually partly hidden by his rough voice and kinky personality. But here, that was gone, too. He was giving himself more than he ever had physically, even emotionally, with letting Priestly top. Raw Dean. That egged him on just as much as Dean's noises did, causing more hearty thrusts.

"Ah, fuck! Priestly!" The hunter's hips bucked up, head pressing back onto the pillow. The man with the faded red hair attacked his exposed neck, roughening how he pushed in. Dean growled and moved his grip to his shoulders, feeling his lover groan and pant against his skin.

Priestly angled his hips, moaning against the other man's ear, "Yeah, baby. Let it out, it's okay." Dean whimpered again, rutting up almost desperately with his sweet spot being hit. He went to move a hand down, get some friction on his cock, but hands grabbing his stopped him.

"Priestly, no. I-I gotta-" His hands were forced back onto the bed, his lover's fingers intertwining with his own. It was intimate and hot and he'd never had this happen before. Not like this.

"Wanna make you come like this, Dean. Please. Please, babe." Priestly's voice was right there in his ear, begging like he did when he bottomed. Dean groaned and bucked up again.

"Oh baby, you better do it harder."

Priestly complied immediately. He started to pound into Dean's needy body, pulling a surprised shout from the hunter's throat. The mohawked man chuckled lowly against his neck and bucked into him again, making his head spin. He was forcibly being held down, fucked into a mattress; then a softer treatment, peppered with kisses and muttered encouraging words. He didn't know what to make of it except it was something he could only get with Priestly.

The brunette turned his head and caught his lover's lips, both of them panting too hard to really kiss. Dean was getting closer with each passing moment and his inner muscles closed around the other man's cock repeatedly, causing sharp inhales and broken groans. Priestly broke the kiss after swiping tongues with Dean and hissed, trying to hold off a fast approaching orgasm, "Fuck, Dean."

"Don't stop. Please, just do it." He gasped out, meeting his eyes.

"You want it?"

"I'll fucking take it."

The man with the faded red hair huffed out a laugh and pressed his lips to Dean's, a deep kiss that got them back to their roots; instant and playful attraction. He let the hunter's hands go and braced them on the mattress, intent on making them come at the same time. Dean tightened his legs around his waist and dig his fingers into his sides, burning heat his stomach making him break out in a sweat.

Dean came first by a well aimed thrust and Priestly was right here, coming against that spot. The noises were loud, muffled by their kiss. They refused to stop, rutting against each other and the moans dissolving into whimpers as they became too sensitive. The mohawked man gently pulled out before he slumped over next to him on the mattress. Dean sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead, turning on his side and cuddling into the other man.

"Hey, pretty boy." The man with the faded red hair said softly, still trying to catch his breath. He set a hand on his stomach, smearing his come around.

Dean chuckled. He leaned and brushed their lips, "Hey."

"You wanna go get cleaned up?" Priestly's eyelids were already drooping, sleep creeping up. The Winchester shook his head and nuzzled his neck.

"Nah, I'm good... I think I wanna keep it a while." He smirked, letting his eyes drift shut. His lover wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close, mumbling something he couldn't really hear before sleep overcame him.

* * *

In the morning, Dean woke up with lips touching to his face over and over again. The kisses were sweet and Priestly was whispering to him. His eyes fluttered open, smile making the crinkles in his eyes more apparent. Priestly kissed at those, too. "Morning, Dean."

"Hey...What were you saying?" Dean pushed his lover's hair back from his forehead, watching Priestly blush.

"Uh, nothing. How're you feeling?" He watched Dean look down at himself, still a mess from last night. Priestly had had a restless sleep in the early hours of the morning and already showered up, but left his face alone in terms of makeup... Okay, maybe a little eyeliner, but that was it. He left his freckles visible for Dean. The hunter noticed, running the pad of his thumb along some of them.

"M'good. Sticky, but good. I still wanna know what you were talking about." Dean told him with a soft smile.

"You should take a shower." Priestly ignored the request for the actual words in his whispers and pressed another kiss to Dean's forehead before he got up from the bed. The Winchester reached for him, sitting up and groaning softly from the ache. He put on a smile, "C'mon, pretty boy."

Dean chuckled in a self-deprecating way and hauled himself up from the mattress, planting a wet kiss to his lover's cheek before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

When he was all cleaned up he shut off the water and got out. He smelt bacon in the kitchen and smiled to himself. Priestly was too good to him. He rubbed a towel over his hair before wrapping it around his waist. He walked back into the bedroom where the sheets had been stripped from the bed and his duffel was sitting on the mattress. He was really too good to him. He grabbed out a random shirt, underwear and his favorite worn jeans. They were the best for driving.

Driving.

He'd have to leave Priestly again, maybe even for longer this time. He sighed and got dressed, ready to spend the rest of his free time with him before he had to go to Sam's motel room. He padded out to the kitchen, putting on a smile to see one grace the other man's lips.

What he got was Priestly sitting on his counter and cooking bacon he'd just set in the pan, nose buried in a book. He smiled for real at seeing how adorable he looked, then he caught sight of what kind of book it was. A journal. Dad's journal. Fear shot through him like a bullet and anxiety constricted his chest. He wasn't even sure he made a noise to it, but Priestly looked up anyway.

"Dean..." His voice was confused, maybe a little scared. There was a shotgun round Dean knew was full of rock salt next to him.

"Priestly, where did you get that?" He walked over to him, wanting to grab the journal from him and hide it away, go back in time and make sure it was never seen by him. The page was on demons, devil's traps and protection symbols scribbled in dark ink all over the worn paper, notes and experiences written down.

"It was on your bag in the trunk. I thought you'd want it for whatever reason... Then I opened it." He put his hand over his own heart, over the tattoo hidden under his shirt, "You wanted to protect me from... from demons?"

The brunette nodded, "It was a precaution... I don't expect you to understand but-"

"Then help me understand," Priestly looked pale and this was something Dean really didn't want to happen, "Ghosts, demons, w-wendingo? What the fuck is a wendingo, Dean? What...What is this?"

"Priestly. Priestly, please, don't yell." He took his face in his hands and felt disgusted with himself. _You've had blood on your hands and you're touching him? Why would you do that to something so happy, so pure?_ He moved a hand and set it over where his lover's had just been, "I wanted to keep you safe when I left... There's things out there that... Damn it, I wish I didn't have to tell you this."

"Spit it out, pretty boy." The mohawked man said softly, voice catching. There was no smile there this time.

"I-I'm a hunter. Sam's a hunter... My dad," He gently took the book and turned it back to the first page. He pointed out the faded "J. Winchester" on the cover, "was a hunter. So was," He didn't want to say it, didn't want to go back that far, "my mom. Sam and I, we protect people. And usually, we don't get too close to civilians... But, well, sometimes I can't help myself."

"S-So I was right. Made for hunting." Priestly said, letting Dean take the journal. He looked like he wanted to run away with it. He reached a hand out and grabbed his arm before he could. Dean looked up at him, expression ashamed, self-loathing.

"M'sorry, Priestly. I didn't mean for it to happen like this. I'm leaving today... and if you want me to lose your number, I will." He took a step back but the hand on his arm tightened. He couldn't even look up at him anymore. "I won't ever go back into the sandwich shop, I won't ever come back in the city. You won't see me again."

"Why would you say that?" Priestly asked him, heart hammering and a deep ache like a knife being twisted there at Dean's words. He didn't want to lose him. He didn't want to never see him again.

"Priestly, I don't expect-"

"Me to understand? Look, I don't know what the hell all that stuff is, but-"

"It's dangerous. You shouldn't have seen it. I didn't mean to bring you into this."

"Then why did you come back? Why did you take me and get this tattooed on me?" Priestly wasn't one to get angry a lot, but this was an exception. Dean was shattering everything they'd built up just because he found a piece of him that he'd hidden away, "Why would you do that if you didn't mean to bring me in?"

"Because I wanted to protect you!"

"Why?"

"Because I started to love you! Because I didn't want you to get possessed and have us go through what Bobby went through!" Dean exclaimed, resting his forehead on his hands. He dug the backs of his hands into his eyes and breathed deep. He remembered the conversation he had with Bobby when he told him about Priestly.

_'You really like him?' Bobby had asked after a few moments of letting it sink in. _

_'Yeah. A lot.' He confessed. His stomach was in knots and he missed his lover like crazy, something so much different than any other person he'd had sex with. He'd made love to Priestly, he'd talked with him for hours while on the road, he'd kept that shirt and wore it at night when he fell into motel beds. The smell of him had worn away, but it wasn't like he'd forget it._

_His father figure had poured himself another drink when he came back from his thoughts. Bobby took a breath before he said 'Then protect him. Don't let the life get him... It'll tear you apart.'_

Priestly's arms wrapped around him suddenly, so suddenly it shocked him. Dad's journal fell to the counter and he gripped at the back of his shirt. This guy; this colorful, half-crazy, caring guy was his normal. Not the normal of a hunter's life, but a normal of a normal, civilian's life. It was something to go back to that he knew was going to be there. Priestly didn't go on cases, didn't fire a gun, didn't put himself in harm's way of all the supernatural shit that Dean exterminated.

"You're stupid, y'know that? I don't care that you hunt supernatural stuff. I don't care that you kept me safe like this... But I do care that you didn't tell me that you loved me." Priestly told him softly, running his hand through his hair soothingly.

"I love you, Boaz Priestly." Dean said with his voice feeling raw in his throat, thankful for the solid heat of his lover's body or he would have fell to the floor.

The mohawked man took a deep breath and smiled softly, "I love you too, Dean Winchester. And if you ever say you're going to never come back again, I'll fuck you back into submission. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good... And you don't gotta tell me, but uh... Who's Bobby?"

Dean looked up at him, smiling a bit, "He sort of raised me. He's the only reason I'm half normal."

"Half? Seems like a stretch."

"Shut up."

Priestly chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips. Dean couldn't help himself in the next question, "So, you don't mind my... line of work?"

"No... Even though I don't understand all of it, I'm only asking one thing. Come back to me, okay?" He requested, tightening his arm around him.

"I promise. I promise, I promise." The hunter leaned up and kissed him softly. When they pulled away, Dean chuckled, "And I think you burnt the bacon, babe."

* * *

Dean slid behind the wheel of his Impala, gritting his teeth when he shifted. Priestly leaned through the open window and chuckled at him, then grabbed his jaw and pulled him into a kiss. Sam chuckled when they started to full-on make out and they both pulled away, blush staining their cheeks. Dean shot a look of apology to his brother and then turned back to Priestly, rubbing his thumbs against the freckles on his cheeks, "Keep these around, okay?"

"Okay. Come back around, okay? Sam, too." The mohawked man smiled, holding Dean's hands at the wrists. He looked over to Sam, who nodded and smiled.

"Sure, dude." The younger Winchester told him before looking back down to his book, giving the two one last moment.

The man with the faded red hair ducked in and kissed Dean's nose, "Love you, pretty boy."

Dean chuckled, "Love you too, freckles."

Priestly smiled and pressed kisses to Dean's hands before he pulled out of the window. The older Winchester started up the car and pulled out of the space, getting onto the road. Priestly waved to them before walking back into the sandwich shop, where the two hunters in the classic car were bound to show up again sometime.


End file.
